1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for determining the concentration of blood glucose, and more particularly to a method for determining the concentration of blood glucose by using the change in rising curve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many systems have been developed for monitoring blood characteristics. For example, devices have been developed which are capable of determining such blood characteristics as blood oxygenation, glucose concentration, and other blood characteristics. However, significant difficulties have been encountered when attempting to determine blood glucose concentration accurately using noninvasive blood monitoring systems such as by means of spectroscopic measurement.
The difficulty in determining blood glucose concentration accurately may be attributed to several causes. One of the significant causes is that blood glucose is typically found in very low concentrations within the bloodstream (e.g., on the order of 100 to 1,000 times lower than hemoglobin) so that such low concentrations are difficult to detect noninvasively, and require a very high signal-to noise ratio. Additionally, with spectroscopic methods, the optical characteristics of glucose are very similar to those of water, which is found in a very high concentration within the blood. Thus where optical monitoring systems are used, the optical characteristics of water tend to obscure the characteristics of optical signal due to glucose within the bloodstream. Furthermore, since each individual has tissue, bone, and unique blood properties, each measurement typically requires calibration for the particular individual.
Test strips are known that contain a testing reagent that turns a different shade of color, depending on the concentration of glucose in a blood sample that has been applied to the strip. The blood glucose concentration is measured by inserting a strip into a meter that is basically a reflectance photometer, which determines the concentration from the change in color caused by the reaction between the testing reagent and blood glucose. The testing reagent typically contains an enzyme, such as glucose oxidase, which is capable of oxidizing glucose to gluconic acid lactone and hydrogen peroxide; and oxidizable dye; and a substance having peroxidative activity, which is capable of selectively catalyzing oxidation of the oxidizable dye in the presence of hydrogen peroxide.
In the conventional measuring meter, the measuring time is usually of about 10 to 30 seconds, which is too long to obtain an exact concentration of the blood glucose, when the concentration of the blood glucose is determined by sampling the data that is basically a fixed sampling time.